


Indecision

by tardisjournal



Series: An Unexpected Conundrum [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisjournal/pseuds/tardisjournal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock had always prided himself on his powers of deductive reasoning. He could visualize, work through, and discard more options in seconds than most people could in days or even weeks.</p><p>So why was this decision so difficult?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecision

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Holmes_Brothers_Trollop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmes_Brothers_Trollop) for the inspiration. I'm no Sherlock Holmes, but you, truly, are my Conductor of Light! <3<3
> 
> Created for the [fan_flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/) challenge, "choices".

Sherlock sat motionless in his armchair, staring straight ahead over steepled fingers. By all appearances he was insensible to the world, but in truth he was acutely, even painfully, aware of John's movements in his bedroom upstairs.

A creak of the floor and the answering squeak of a cupboard door hinge told him that John was getting dressed. He would be downstairs, if he followed his usual pattern, within minutes. Though perhaps in a few more minutes than usual. The deliberate pace of his footsteps; the way he'd lingered in the bathroom over shaving, told Sherlock he was taking extra care in getting ready for his date tonight.

A _first_ date. John spent more time getting ready for them than he did for anything else; even his job interview at the clinic hadn't merited this much grooming. First dates, Sherlock had learnt by observing his flatmate, were _important_. Appearances mattered. Even if said date was with someone you worked with; someone who already knew what you looked like.

John's door opened. Sherlock sprang from his chair, bolted down the hall to his room, and slammed his own door shut. He needed more time. John would be looking for him soon, and he still hadn't made up his mind on this most vital and important matter.

The purple shirt or the black?

**Author's Note:**

> Which should Sherlock chose? Leave your vote in the comments and I'll write a sequel featuring the winner!


End file.
